Withdrawl of the Soul
by Vincent's Chaos Demon
Summary: Harry is very depressed after his Godfathers death. His friends watch as he withdraws himself into the shadows......Who will help him? Harry? Ron? Hermione?
1. Thinking of the past

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter.It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1******

**Thinking of the Past**

Harry sat in his room at the Dursley's home, brooding as usual. He could not shake off the empty pit-like feeling in his stomach. The feeling had not left him. His godfather had died two months ago, which left Harry to suffer with sorrow and self-guilt. He never left his room, except to eat, and go to the bathroom. The Dursleys thought this quite odd, due to the fact he was always edgy last summer.

All he could think about was his Godfather. Why did Fate play such cruel tricks? He lost his parents to Voldemort, and now he lost his godfather too. Yet he knew it was Voldemort's fault. If Voldemort had never existed, his reign of teror would not have occured, and Harry would still have his family. He wouldn't have been moved to the Dursley's to, in his oppinion, suffer through most of his childhood.To be pushed around by Dudley and his gang, and to live in a cupboard under the stairs.Yet he always had a hope that someone would get him away from it. And his wishes were granted.

He recieved the letter from Hogwarts, telling him he was too attend the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had never felt so happy, yet so afraid. How would he react to the other students and how would they react to him, knowing he was The-Boy-Who-Lived? Nevertheless he found solace within two great friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They liked him for who he was, not because he was famous. They had countless adventures together: Getting the Philosephers Stone, getting Ginny from inside the Chamber of Secrets, and freeing the man that was his godfather from a terrible demise.

At first he did not know that Sirius Black was his Godfather. Harry had thought he was a serial killer that had ecaped from Azkaban prison to kill him. He also thought that it was Sirius that had betrayed his parents, hurling them to their doom against Voldemort. At last though Harry was told the real truth about Sirius from his DADA teacher Professor Lupin and by Sirius himself. He was told that a man named Peter Pettigrew was the cause of his parents death's. He also found out that his father along with Sirius, Lupin and Peter formed the group known as the Marauders. Unfortunatly Sirius was caught again with the help of the Dementors and the "wonderfull" Professor Snape. But with the help of Hermione's Timeturner, not only were they able to free Sirius, but they were also able to save the innocent life of Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Harry had to smile at this, smile at the sheer joy of seeing his Godfather go free, along with Buckbeak.

And then there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The bloody tournament that almost lost his friendship to Ron. Harry knew it was because of jealousy, but Harry wasn't even supposed to enter it in the first place! He was under-age for crying out loud! But Harry did not realize at the time the sinister plan that had been set into motion. He didn't figure it out until he and Cedric had touched the the Tri-Wizard cup, transporting them to the graveyard where Voldemort awaited Harry. Seeing as Harry had company, Voldemort quckly disposed of Cedric......perminatly. Harry had to watch as Cedric's lifeless body fell to the ground, unable to do anything about it. Not only did Harry escape with Cedric's dead body, Harry had to go through the tortures of people not believing him. Especially the Minister of Magic Fudge. He thought Harry story about Voldemort comeing back was insane, saying it was some tall tale Harry said to get attention. It wasn't some tall tale now.......

Only by Harry returning to the Ministry, and falling into Voldemort's trap did Fudge see that Harry and Professor Dumbledore had been telling the truth. But because of Harry's adventure to the Ministry, some of his friends got hurt. And his godfather died. Harry clenched his fist in anger and guilt. If he hadn't believed the dream Sirius was there, not only would he be alive, Harry would not have the burden of his death weighing heavily on his shoulders along with the death of Cedric Diggory.

Harry began to get mad at himself again. He felt the inner demons inside of him quaking with rage, waiting to be released. Harry got up and began to punch his pillow in anger. It's all his fault. He punched the pillow harder.

" It's.....All......My....Fault..." Harry said as he punched the pillow out of frustration. Then Harry stopped to hear the sound of his Aunt calling him for Lunch. Harry got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still as unruly as ever, never staying flat. He wore a worn-out black T-shirt, and a pair of navy-blue Khaki's. He at least had to look somewhat normal, even though thing could never be normal again..........

Plz don't forget to review!!!!!! 


	2. Letters, Scars, and Torch

Again enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Letters, Scars, and Torch**

****

Harry trudged down the stairs to the kitchen for lunch. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin were already at the table. Of course, Dudley was already stuffing his face with food. He had become even fatter, if that was at all possible. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,well......Mostly Aunt Petunia had tried to get Dudley to diet. But unfortunatly it didn't work. He only became fatter and fatter. He was so fat that his buttox sagged over the chair he was sitting on, almost reaching half-way to the floor. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper as usual and sipping some coffee, even though it was a little late for coffee. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table, with her lips pursed over her teeth as usual.  
  
They did not pay attention to Harry as he sat down at the table to eat. Of course, Harry never ate much at meal-times anymore. He ate very little and was growing thin. Even though Aunt Petunia never liked Harry much, she had to keep him at least in good health. And the way he was acting was NOT good for his health. So, she handed over a nice-sized plate of food to him. He looked at her, then began to pick at his food. After about ten minutes, Harry only had eaten maybe five to six fork-fulls of food. He pushed his chair back, and left the kitchen table to go to his room.  
  
He shut his door and sat on the small bed. He looked at the calender which marked the days left to go to Hogwarts. Only three weeks left. Harry looked at Hedwig's cage, and watched Hedwig sleep. He had reecieved letters from his friends over the summer, but none of them had invited him to stay at their homes. Not that it bothered Harry. He actualy liked the solitude away from his friends. He once again surveyed himself in the mirror. With his T-shirt on he could see the light scar on the upper part of his arm. It surprised him that none of his friends ever noticed it. Which was a good thing, for it would lead to some tough questions to answer. Questions he did not want to answer.  
  
He still remembered the day he got that scar. It was a normal day in the life of Harry Potter, that is, until his cousin came home. Dudley and Harry were only eight years old at the time, and of course, Dudley was still very stupid. He had found a needle on the street, while walking home from his friends place. It was full of a strange purple liquid, and Dudley thought it would be fun to poke Harry with it. He thought if he poked Harry with the purple solution, it would make Harry's skin turn purple too. And Dudley thought that would be very funny. Of course, Harry would get the blame for it, not Dudley. So he walked home with the needle. He saw Harry outside, laying down on the lawn, looking up at the sky. He snuck up on Harry, but failed to poke him when he stepped on a twig. Harry shot up from the ground and saw Dudley with the needle in his hand. Harry knew it wouldn't be good if he got poked by it. So, he began to run. Dudley saw him escaping, and ran after him. Unfortunatly for Harry, he tripped and fell to the ground, but tried to get back up as fast as possible.  
  
Dudley, who was running as fast as his pudgy legs would carry him, ran into Harry and stabbed him with the needle. Of course, Dudley stabbed him a little to hard and left a scar upon Harry's arm. He injected Harry with the purple liquid, but was surprised that he didn't turn purple. Instead, Harry started to scream with internal pain, as the icy substance flowed through his veins. And ever since that day, Harry's spirit developed a mind of its own. It had its own personality, and thoughts. Harry realized this when his spirit first began to talk to him, when he was nine. It told Harry that it wanted to be called Torch. And every once in a while Harry would talk with his spirit. Wether it was about how Harry was doing or how his day went. Until Harry met Ron and Hermione, Torch was his only friend.  
  
Harry sighed as he sat on the bed and took out the letters his friends had written him for his 16th birthday. Ron had sent him a book called Quidditch Teams Of The World. and Hermione had sent him an organizer and a large box of chocolate frogs. They had also sent him letters. Harry began to read Ron's letter first:  
  
**Dear Harry  
  
Happy birthday mate! Sorry that I haven't sent you a letter earlier, but Pig got sick, so we had to go and treat him. Apparently it was a owl flu. Don't know how he got it though. I hope you like your gift, I found it in Diagon Alley when we went to treat Pig. Hope those muggles aren't bugging you too much. I lost your Fellytone number. Can you give it to me again? Anyways, Mum and Dad are convincing Dumbledore to let you stay over for the last two weeks of Summer, but I don't know anything yet. And again Happy 16th birthday Harry!  
  
Your best friend  
  
Ron**  
  
Harry smiled. Ron could always cheer Harry up, no matter how down Harry was feeling. But it had been a week and still no response from Ron. He could only hope, and that was something Harry rarely ever did anymore. Harry then picked up Hermione's lette and began to read it:  
  
**Dear Harry  
  
Happy birthday Harry. I hope you enjoy your gift and the chocolate frogs I sent. I got a letter from Ron saying his mum and dad were trying to get Dumbledor to let you stay at the Burrow. I too tried talking to Dumbledore, but I haven't gotten any news yet. I was hoping that you and Ron could stay over at my house this time, since we always go to the Burrow. Well we can always hope right? Anyway I hope your doing okay Harry. If I don't owl you soon, then I'll either see you at Ron's or on the Train. Bye Harry!  
  
Love  
  
Hermione**  
  
Hope. The one thing Harry didn't believe in anymore. Harry began to reflect on the day Sirius died again, thus angering himself and his open-minded spirit. Then Torch began to try and talk to Harry.  
  
Torch: _Are you angering yourself AGAIN? You know you shouldn't do that._  
  
Harry: Silence. You don't understand. You're my spirit for Merlin's sake.  
  
Torch: _I know I'm your soul. That means I'm supposed to guide you and stuff. Anyways, were you reading the letters again?_  
  
Harry: Yes. What's it to you?  
  
Torch: _Nothing. It's good that you're reading them. Hopefully you'll realize they're trying to help you._  
  
Harry was silent. Were his friends really trying to help him? If so, why did they not mention words of comfort in the letters? Torch waited for a reply, and when he got none, he crawled away into Harry's mind. Harry layed down, and began to fall asleep. Hopefully he would have no nightmares this time.  
  
Of course. He knew that was impossible.

I hope the part with Torch wasn't confussing. again Review!!! plz?


End file.
